


you're beautiful, tadashi

by spacedghosts



Series: ship + number [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedghosts/pseuds/spacedghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroyama + things you said after you kissed me</p>
<p>or the one in which kuroo waits too long to kiss yamaguchi and yamaguchi doesn't like sweet coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're beautiful, tadashi

Honestly, Yamaguchi’s coffee cup wasn’t the most interesting thing in the world. It was still warm, a pale brown colour from the horrendous about of cream and milk he threw in while distracted. He takes a tentative sip at the liquid, only going as far as the foam before he pulls it away with a grimace.

Where _was_ Kuroo?

He grabs his phone out of his pocket but there’s no notifications, no apology texts or the ’ _I’m running a bit late, see you soon!_ ’ text. With a sigh, he puts it away in favour of drumming his fingers against his tracksuit clad knee. At this rate, Yamaguchi would be leaving without even seeing Kuroo once this week. Honestly, Yamaguchi scoffs to himself, he’d think Kuroo thought he had something contagious with the way he was avoiding his best friend.

But who cares if his best friend was avoiding him? If Kuroo didn’t care, why should Yamaguchi? He leans over on the bench to bin the disgusting coffee before settling back into his seat, staring straight across at the train tracks in front of him. It wasn’t a particularly busy day. People were milling around in groups, all clutching coffee cups with the same blank gaze Yamaguchi knew he already had from the moment he got the ticket. It’s currently burning a hole in his pocket and his impulses are telling him to bin it along with the coffee and just leave.

But the rational side knows he’s got nothing if he stays. At least if he leaves he’ll start a new course, find cheaper apartments, make some new friends -

So why is he two seconds away from ripping his ticket up and finding Kuroo? And why is Kuroo even here? Why is -

Yamaguchi begins choking on nothing. _Why_  is Kuroo here? Sure enough, Yamaguchi sent him the 30th unread text today announcing that he’s changed the date for him to leave to that morning.

Yet, Kuroo is currently making his way over without a care in the world with his hands buried deep in his pockets. Yamaguchi feels guilty for the flicker of excitement he feels.

“You’ve got some nerve coming here,” he shoots at him instead as soon as he’s in hearing distance. His hand comes out of his pocket to run through his unruly hair. Yamaguchi would be lying if he said he didn’t look different.

“You texted me to come, didn’t you?”

_Yes_. “No. I was just letting you know I’m leaving today.”

At least Kuroo has the nerve to look a little guilty as he peers down at Yamaguchi. He takes in the sight of new piercings instead. An additional two more since he’s seen the boy last.

“And you didn’t think I’d come?”

“Didn’t think you read my texts at all, actually.” Yamaguchi quips back, fingers drumming against his knee even faster now. Nervous tics. He couldn’t pick up on the sad lilt in Kuroo’s voice.

“I - I did _see_ them, I just -” he cuts himself short when he sees Yamaguchi glance away. Usually they’re both good at holding eye contact while talking. But Yamaguchi’s lost interest and Kuroo almost feels like crying at the thought. “Hey, look at me.”

Yamaguchi stands up instead, only briefly glancing at Kuroo’s face. A whimper threatens to rip out of Kuroo’s throat because ’ _that’s not what I meant and you know tha_ t’.

Now that they’re face to face, Kuroo takes note of the paleness of Yamaguchi’s usually tawny dark skin. His freckles only make him look ill and he’s drowning in a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt and the only word that comes to Kuroo’s mind is ’ _beautiful_ ’.

_“Attention, please step away from the train tracks. Do not go beyond the yellow line.”_

Yamaguchi looks away away again and Kuroo can’t keep his gaze off him. He picks up the carry bag. Tsukishima should be bringing the rest of the stuff to him later on tonight after work.

_“Do not_ _go beyond the yellow line. Please wait for the passengers of the the train to leave before making your way inside.”  
_  
“That’s my train,” Yamaguchi mumbles, voice almost lost as the train chugs down the tracks smoothly. Kuroo doesn’t turn around to make sure. Yamaguchi turns to look at him with an unreadable expression.   
  
_“Please step onto the platform and have your ticket ready when you are situated inside. Thank you.”_  
  
Kuroo tugs Yamaguchi close to him. A hand wraps around the back of his neck before he places his dry lips onto Yamaguchi’s softer, puffier ones. He pulls away - or is it Yamaguchi who pulls away? - and then pulls him back in, now leaving no room between them as he keeps kissing and kissing those lips he’s spent months staring at. His hands make their way to his hip, appreciating the soft curve of them and how they bulge out slightly on the sides.

And it’s wet and messy and Yamaguchi’s pulling away with a grimace on his pretty face, stained with red and tears.

“You waited _all_ that time for - I can’t believe you’d just -” he hiccups and Kuroo can’t stop shaking at the sight.

_Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful._

“You’re beautiful, Tadashi.”

“I hate - Kuroo -”

“I _love_  you.”

“I don’t -” and he’s crying again. He’s pulling away. The train’s about to leave and Kuroo needs him in his arms again.

But Yamaguchi’s leaving. Kuroo’s said all that he’s said. He spent a week perfecting what he’s going to say. But that doesn’t change shit. Yamaguchi is still leaving and Kuroo can still taste sweet coffee and salty tears from his best friend’s lips.


End file.
